


Until We Meet Again

by ravenslight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: EWE, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight
Summary: A ficlet prompted by the word "loss." Hermione Granger says goodbye to a life-long love.





	Until We Meet Again

Hermione felt a profound ache in her chest, but the tears wouldn't come. She'd known the moment was approaching; she'd suspected it for months. They'd watched each other so closely for years, and she noticed when he started struggling out of his chair, out of bed, though he never once allowed it to dim his mischievous grin.

"I've gone and lost my looks, yet you've still got stars in your eyes," he'd say with a grin and primp of his silver hair, trying to stave off the pain of age with sarcasm. It never worked, but he always tried.

And she always responded in the same way: "Sod off, Malfoy. Prat."

They'd come to realize that their jabs were simply another way of saying they loved each other.

She knelt down in front of the headstone, knees aching. She wouldn't be able to crouch like this for long, but it was worth it. To say goodbye. To tell him she loved him one last time. He'd walked through the proverbial flames for her; the least she could do was bear the ache in her knees for him.

Her fingers trailed the tombstone. "Draco Malfoy. Beloved husband and father." Her breath huffed out on a ragged laugh. He'd gotten his way with the final line, despite her protests: "I got the girl, Weasley."

If she listened closely enough, she could still hear his sardonic chuckle on the wind. He always had to have the last laugh.

A hand closed over her shoulder, and she looked at the slender young man behind her. His white-blond hair so reminded her of his father.

"It's time to go, Mum. You know Dad wouldn't want you to cry," Scorpius murmured.

Starting, she brushed her fingers over her wrinkled cheeks. Sure enough, tears were running rivulets through her laugh lines.

Draco Malfoy, still surprising her from beyond the grave.

Scorpius offered his mother his hand, and she stood, brushing the fingertips of her other hand over the stone. The wind tossed her greyed curls over one shoulder, just like he used to before he kissed her, and she smiled.

"Until we meet again, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word "loss" in a fanfic group I'm part of. Not my best work, but I liked it well enough. Reviews are love!


End file.
